miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachi the Hedgehog Raichu
Rachi the Hedgehog is a platform video game developed and published by Bigley Team for the Segachu console. The game was released in North America, Europe and Australia on June 23, 2014 and in Japan on July 26 of that year. It stars Rachi the Hedgehog Raichu in a quest to defeat Dr. Scrub, an evil tryhard who has noscoped some decent players and stolen the 7 Dews. Rachi the Hedgehog Raichu's gameplay involves collecting Doritos as a form of health and a simple control scheme, with attacking controlled by nearly every button the controller. Rachi the Hedgehog Raichu was well received by critics, who praised its visuals, dankness and speed. The game was also commercially successful, establishing the Segachu as a key player in the 420-bit era and allowing it to compete with some other shitty company.. It has been ported a number of times. The game inspired several clones, a successful video-game series (beginning with its sequel, Rachi the Hedgehog Raichu 2) and adaptations by other media. Plot In an attempt to steal the seven Dews and harness their power, the game's antagonist has noscoped the members of Rachiclan and rekt them. The player controls Rachi, who aims to halt Scrub's plans by reviving his allies and collecting the 7 Dews himself. If the player collects all the 7 Dews and completes the game, a reward ending sequence is shown. If all the emeralds are not collected, Scrub taunts the player instead. Gameplay The game is a 2D, side-scrolling platformer, whose gameplay centers around Sonic's ability to run at high speed through levels incorporating springs, slopes, high falls, and loop-the-loops, while keeping a dank combat system with his noscoping skills. The levels contain hazards in the form of faggots. The player must avoid 9gag, falling into bottomless pits, being rekt, and hardscopes. Rachi's main attack is his noscope, where he uses a sniper rifle to headshot an opponent without the scope. Scattered around each level map are doritos and collecting 100 doritos rewards the player with an extra life. Doritos are a layer of protection against hazards; if RaCHI has at least one ring when he collides with an enemy (or obstacle), he will survive. However, all his Doritos will be scattered; they will flicker and disappear in a few seconds if they are not picked up again. If Rachi is hit without any doritos, he loses a life. Although shields and temporary invincibility may be collected to provide additional protection, certain hazards (such as getting rekt, being crushed, falling down a bottomless pit or dankness) will cost Rachi a life regardless of Doritos or other protection. The game is divided into six zones (Dew Hill, Brazzers, 9gag, Reddit, Fedora Land and Scrub Brain), each with its own visual style and enemies. A player must navigate through each zone (subdivided into three acts) to progress. At the end of each zone's third act, the player confronts Dr. Scrub (who uses a different weapon each time) in a boss fight. After the sixth zone, the player continues directly to the Final Zone for a last encounter with Scrub. They begin with three lives (power-ups and Doritos), which are lost when Rachi collides with hazardous enemies (or objects) without rings, falls off-screen or loses dankness. Trophies acting as checkpoints allow Rachi to return to the most-recently activated trophy when he loses a life.If he loses a life as a result of time running out but has another life, the timer will reset to 0:00 when he returns to the checkpoint. If all lives are lost at any point in the game, the game over screen will appear (when the player can return to the beginning of the act with three lives, if they have any continues). When Rachi reaches the end of act one or act two of a zone with at least fifty doritis, a large dorito appears through which he can jump to enter a Special Stage (a "Secret Zone" in the original manual). In each of six Special Stages, Rachi bounces off the bumpers and walls of a rotating maze in spin attack. Although the player earns a continue with each 50 rings found, their main goal is to obtain the Dew at the end. Category:Fan Characters